


Of this, I am certain

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom!Iggy, Emotional Sex, M/M, The feels man the feels, They love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: Ignis and Noctis never talk about that night before the Dawn. The night Ignis forced himself to enter the broken throne room, uncertain of what he might find. Neither of them have the words to fix that kind of hurt.But in the quiet moments of their bedroom, they find other ways to say what needs to be said.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 11
Kudos: 112





	Of this, I am certain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HisGlasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisGlasses/gifts).



> For HisSpareGlasses and that one Anon on my curious cat, who were looking for older Ignoct feels :)  
> I hope this satisfies that itch for you both!  
> Thanks for the opportunity to write emotional bottom!Ignis *blows kiss*

There had been, in the back of Ignis' mind, a very frightening sense of uncertainty. It had been growing there for some time, at least as far back as those bright, innocent days of their youth when Noct's impending wedding was his biggest problem. Then there was the day they'd learned of Insomnia's fall at the hands of the Niflheim Empire, and he'd watched his future king struggle with the burdens thrust so suddenly upon him. 

After that came Altissia.

Ten years of darkness followed that nightmare. Ten years of heartache, of emptiness, of not knowing when or even  _ if _ Noctis would come back to them from within the Crystal. Ten years of keeping vigil in the eternal night, fearing that, at the end of it all, it still wouldn’t have been enough. 

Ignis had spent so long living with uncertainty, with fading hope. He thought by now he’d experienced the worst of it. He’d thought himself numb to pain. 

And yet now, as his gloved fingers trembled around the handle of the throne room door, he learned just how wrong he’d been.  _ This  _ was true fear, paralyzing him right down to his core. The uncertainty of what awaited him beyond the door turned his blood to ice, his stomach to lead. As if he stood on the precipice at the edge of the world, gazing into the dark void of the Beyond and trying to steel his nerves to jump. 

“I...can’t,” he heard himself admit. His voice was a sob within a whisper.  _ I’m not strong enough to face this. _

A hand found his shoulder. Gladio’s hand, strong and steady despite the way his own words quaked when he spoke. “We do it together, then.” 

Behind them both, Prompto said nothing. He lifted a hand in silence to Ignis’ other arm. Squeezed with the last of his strength to offer what little of it he could, and together the three of them pushed through the door. 

He imagined the scene even before he dared open his eyes to see it for himself. Noctis -  _ his Noctis _ \- sitting motionless upon the bloodied throne, pierced by his own father’s blade in a final act of sacrifice. Black hair vieling his lightless eyes. Beautiful and tragic. The aftermath of an ancient prophecy fulfilled.

Ignis could picture it, but he could not bring himself to  _ look _ . 

Fortunately, he wasn’t alone. To his right, he heard Prompto’s soft gasp - not, as he’d expected, in grief, but in something akin to awe. Gladio’s footsteps, too, slowed to a stop, and Ignis sensed him dropping to his knees in a reverent bow. 

Hope sparked inside him, barely more than embers out of the depths of despair. Slowly, uncertainly, Ignis forced his gaze up the curving steps of the dias. Up to the base of the throne where a figure all in black knelt with his back to the room. Between his hands, he clasped the Blade of the Father, its cool steel miraculously unblemished, unbloodied. Whole, just like its King. 

Could it be? Was this...real?

As if in answer, Noctis began to push himself to his feet. Shakily, his movements labored as he balanced his weight on the sword. He didn’t speak or turn. He didn’t have to. Ignis was already racing to his side. 

“ _ Noct _ …!” he croaked through his too-tight throat. 

Deep, midnight blue eyes smiled up at him. Noctis fell into Ignis’ arms, allowed them to support him in his exhaustion. “Hey, Specs. We did it.”

He felt so light, so frail. But so,  _ so _ alive. Ignis’ eyes stung with unshed tears - tears of relief and hope and of living far too long in the darkness - as he held Noctis tighter than he’d ever held him before. “ _ It’s a miracle _ .” 

Gladio and Prompto reached them then. Charging up the steps, their combined force nearly scooped both Ignis and Noctis off their feet again. Strong arms caught them both, warmth and love, surrounding them against the tumultuous waves of emotion crashing in from all sides.

And in the safety of that embrace, Ignis’ dams broke at last. Tears fell, perhaps the first in ten years, and he buried his joy in Noct’s hair. 

They never spoke again of that night, but Ignis thought of it often. Every morning when he woke to the sight of his king, sleeping peacefully on the pillow beside him, he remembered. Each time Noct’s fingers idly tangled with his in the space between them, he felt the weight of everything he’d nearly lost. 

Some nights, after the Citadel had fallen quiet and Noctis had drifted off against him, he lay awake for hours. Brushing his fingers back through black hair, breathing in the familiar scents he’d clung to for so many years alone. Loving Noctis, as he always had, with the whole of his heart.

_ This _ night was no different.

An afternoon of meetings had taken a lot out of the young king. Ignis shared Noctis’ ambitious visions for the reconstruction of Insomnia, but saw, too, the toll the work was taking on him. Even in sleep, his jaw was tense, his shoulders drawn tight. His fingers twitched against the pillow where they lay, busy signing off on invisible papers in his dreams. 

Ignis watched him for a long time. Would that they could trade places, he mused, that he might help to bear some of Noct’s burdens for a while. That he might offer him some relief. Releasing a breath, he stroked his fingers along the curve of one soft cheek, and caught himself smiling at the stubble that met his touch. 

The beard was still new to him, just another reminder of how much the years and the Crystal had changed them both. Ignis slid his fingertips along Noct’s jawline, back up to the base of his ear, then around to cup the nape of his neck.  _ So warm _ , he hummed. His fingers toyed with the soft hairs he found there.  _ So beautiful _ . 

He hadn’t intended to wake his king, but it was impossible to resist the pull of his warmth. As Ignis leaned in, ghosting his lips over the bridge of Noct’s nose in a tender kiss, he felt him stir against him. A subtle movement, different from the strained twitching of his dreams. This was a gentle roll of his shoulders, his hips, subconsciously shifting him deeper into Ignis’ arms. His head, too, lifted, almost catlike in the way the gesture begged for more attention. 

Naturally, Ignis indulged them both. He smiled fully now as he brushed his thumb over familiar skin, dragged his palm down to the juncture of his neck, then further over the tempting ridges of Noct’s collarbones. Though his king still half slept, his eyelashes were beginning to flutter with growing interest. 

“ _ Majesty _ ,” he whispered in the otherwise silent bedroom. “Are you awake?” 

A groggy sound in the back of Noct’s throat was his only answer. Ignis smiled again. 

“May I kiss you?” 

This time, his king didn’t respond with words. Consent came in the form of his head tipping back in the pillows, eyes still closed but his breath - shallow as it was - quickening noticeably. 

It was his throat that called to Ignis first. Careful not to jostle the mattress, he lifted himself up onto one elbow at Noct’s side. Started at his chin, and pressed soft, barely-there kisses down the ridge of his throat. Each one a promise, each one a prayer. 

“ _ Specs. _ ” 

Fingers, uncoordinated in Noct’s half-awake state, combed through Ignis’ hair and lingered there at the base of his neck. Neither guiding or rushing him, but simply touching him as softly as the lips against his own skin. “Keep doing that.”

“As you wish.” Yet they both knew full well Noctis didn’t need to request anything. It was Ignis’ pleasure to serve him like this - to serve him always - and the hand that ventured further down between them proved as much. He made no pretenses about his purpose, smiling as he cupped the still-flaccid length of his king’s cock and rubbed his palm against it. “How about here, Noct? Shall I continue?” 

“P-please,” came the reply that was mostly air. 

Even in the relative peace after the Dawn, moments like these were worth savoring. When time was no object and Ignis could move slowly, enjoying every taste, every sound, every subtle shiver that ran over his beloved’s skin. When he could focus the entirety of his being on Noctis and Noctis alone. So savor it he did. 

Each hitch of breath, every throb of a pulse beneath his lips was like music to Ignis. He flowed with it, let it set the rhythm of his ministrations until the cock against his palm was hard and leaking. Hummed at the way his own name fell from Noct’s lips, no more than a chorus of strained whispers meant just for him. Perfect, beautiful. Thrilling.

As he pulled away from one slick, reddened nipple, intending to move on to the other, Noct’s fingers on the back of his neck tightened. Green eyes peered up to meet half-opened midnight blues, and he felt a clench of pleasure in his own gut at the way his king was worrying his bottom lip. 

“What is it?”

“Um,” he swallowed, hips rolling up into Ignis’ palm now that he’d stopped moving it. “Think you could, y’know. …With me?”

A low chuckle. Despite being the most powerful man in all of Lucis, Noctis was still so shy when it came to asking for what he wanted. Some things, he supposed, would never change. And as much as Ignis might have liked to tease it out of him - quite literally, he smirked, fingers twitching around that hard cock - he also couldn’t ignore the way his own body was reacting. For now, then, he would let it slide. 

“Of course, Your Majesty. I was just thinking about how much I’d like to ride you like this, if you’ll allow it.” 

Against his palm, Noct’s flesh throbbed wildly. He groaned his acceptance, and clenched his fists in the bedsheets when Ignis’ heat pulled briefly away. A quick rummage in the night stand produced what they needed. Then Ignis was back, this time positioning his long legs on either side of his king’s lean frame, knees pressed close against his waist as he began to prep himself.

Cool slick dribbled down the back of his thigh, pooled somewhere around Noct’s hips or the sheets, but he ignored it in favor of efficiency. First one finger, then a second slipped into his body, and Ignis closed his eyes against the familiar stretch of it. Had he not been so eager to have his king inside him instead, he might have spent more time enjoying this part as he so often did. But there would be other chances. Tonight, he wanted only to serve. 

“You’re so... _ beautiful _ .” Noct’s voice was tight, as if his breath had long since abandoned him. “I wish you could see how good you look.” 

“ _ Mm.  _ You flatter me.” 

“C’mere.” 

Ignis smiled as he leaned forward into open arms. Noct, too, lifted his head from the pillows, met him in a series of tender, pecking kisses. Just distracting enough, he purred, to take away from the initial discomfort of penetration as he lowered himself down onto that length. Both of them sucked in a breath at the same moment. Noctis tensed beneath him, but still their mouths remained connected, lips brushing together as soft moans passed between them. 

He didn’t stop until nearly all of Noct’s cock was nestled inside of him, deep as his body allowed for now. It felt...incredible. It always did. Being filled and surrounded by him at the same time, tasting him so close, so strained with need. 

“ _ Iggy. _ ” 

The sound of his name in that tone of voice sent a shudder all the way down the length of his spine. 

“Iggy, you...gotta move, okay?” 

Slowly, he nodded. His head felt heavy, senses overwhelmed by  _ Noctis, Noctis _ . As he dragged his hips up and felt the weight inside him leaving, his heart clamored a desperate plea.  _ More _ , he shivered.  _ Please stay.  _

Hot tears formed in the corners of his eyes. With a sound like a whimper he couldn’t remember ever making before, he thrust his body backwards. Took Noctis even deeper inside, ignoring the protests of his muscles in favor of filling every emptiness with  _ him. _

Again he released him, and again he brought him home, each time crying out his relief when he took in the entire length. Beneath him, Noct fell silent. Breathless, speechless, his eyes wide now with wonder.

It made Ignis’ head spin. All of it was too good, too perfect. He straightened his back, pressed his palms flat to Noct’s stomach and tossed his head back in the face of it.  _ This  _ was the highest expression of his love he could offer. This pure bliss, riding the waves of their combined pleasure, giving Noctis his body, his heart, and his soul in the same moment.  _ I’m yours _ , he vowed for the thousandth time, as the length inside him struck home again.  _ Yours, always.  _

Perhaps he cried out as much when his climax hit him, suddenly and hard enough to knock the breath from his lungs. All went dark around him. The room disappeared for the briefest of moments, yet within that heartbeat could have been a lifetime. Only Noctis - his Noctis, strong and beautiful and  _ real _ \- remained with him. A grounding point. A light of hope. His One True King.

When he came to again, Noctis was holding him. The air had cooled, though both of their skin remained slick with sweat, and Noct’s breath was unsteady against his cheek. Blinking the lingering wetness from his eyes, Ignis turned to bury his face in his lover’s warmth. 

“Welcome back,” came the weak laugh. Noct shifted, and with his cock a trickle of wet heat streamed down Ignis’ thigh. “Thought I’d lost you for a second there.” 

_ Never _ , he thought. His lips curled into a smile. It took some effort, but he managed to disentangle their bodies and collapse instead against Nocts’ side. “I’m here now.” 

“Where’d you go?” A kiss, soft like the wings of a butterfly, to the top of his head. 

“Out through the ceiling, I believe,” Ignis replied with a laugh. “But always with you. That’s what matters.” 

“Fine, but warn me next time you fly off like that.” 

Silence embraced them both, comfortable and calm. Gradually, Ignis felt the pull of sleep tugging at the backs of his eyes. Beneath his splayed fingers, Noct’s chest was already beginning to rise and fall in a gentle, steady rhythm. No more twitching fingers or restless dreams. Only peace, well-deserved for the hero who had saved them all. 

Before sleep claimed him, in turn, Ignis thought back to that fateful night in the throne room not so long ago. That last night of Darkness, when he and Noct had won their second chance. So much had changed since that night. Life had found a way to rebuild, to pick up the pieces and carry on. So, too, had he and his king. 

Every moment they had together, he knew, was in defiance of the gods. Yet, perhaps because of that, each one was truly, undeniably their own. They were both free of destiny at long last. 

It was their love -  _ this  _ love - that had triumphed over the heavens. Their love was stronger than fate, stronger than the Astrals and even death itself. Their love was everlasting. 

Of that, Ignis thought, laying his head on Noct’s bare chest, he was absolutely certain. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome, or just come scream with me about how much Ignis loves Noctis because I am FUELED BY IT


End file.
